El Teatro Konoha
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Hinata y Neji quieren devutar en el Teatro mas reconocido de todo Tokyo, ¿acaso podran hacerlo, o se retiraran al primer intento en este lugar tan exigente?. Historia de GaaHinaSasu, y otras parejas...¡porfavor lean y dejan reviews!.n.n ¡Cap 04, UP!
1. Se Abre El Telón

**El Teatro "Konoha"**

_**Capitulo1:** "Se abre el Telón"_

¡Neji-oniisan¡Dese prisa¡Llegaremos tarde! – pronuncio una chica con tono apresurado mientras dos figuras corrían desesperadamente por las calles de Tokio.

¡Hinata-sama¡Espere!. – trato de pararla su compañero al ver que no la alcanzaba.

La apurada parecía una chica de unos 21 años, cabello largo morocho tirando azulado con ojos color violeta claro y sin iris. Su vestimenta consistía en un simple vestido de una pieza color celeste cielo, con una campera simple color blanco sobre sus hombros para cubrirlos de lo descubiertos que estaban por su simple vestimenta. Sus pies estaban recubiertos por simples sandalias que cubrían su pie desde los dedos menores hasta el mayor, claro esta, hacia juego con su campera color blanca siendo del mismo nombrado. Su cuello poseía un lindo collar, del cual colgaba la letra "H".

A su lado, su primo, con los mismos ojos que ella, pero, con una peculiaridad; no tenia aquel cabello azulado mas bien uno morocho tirando a marrón siendo sujetado por una liga color negra casi al final de éste. La vestimenta que llevaba era muy compleja comparada con la de su prima: tenia puesta una polera color negra pero encima de ella una campera de cuero marrón que hacían juego con su par de zapatos cafés que llevaba en sus pies. Poseía unos pantalones jeans color negro y en sus orejas dos argollas que sobresalían discretamente de las nombradas. A diferencia de su prima: él tenía 22 años, y también poseía aquel colgante con la letra "H".

Pronto y, mientras veían al cruzar y seguían su corrida ya con la mano de la mujercita en la de su primo para darle paso al de ella, llegaron a un teatro el cual poseía un gran cartel que decía "Konoha" sin ninguna atracción que podría decirse linda, sino que parecía un sitio desolado por la gente y por la sociedad aunque parecía ser habitable, ya que las luces del cartel y el de las ventanas allí puestas: sobresalían hacia la calle oscura que allí emanaba dando un aire acogedor al "edificio" puesto ante sus ojos.

¿Es aquí? –dijo Neji ni bien llegaron mirando de reojo a su prima y viendo que todavía no lo soltaba de la mano.

"_No puedo creerlo¡ya estoy aquí!"_ – pensó emocionadamente la chiquilla; sin saber que estaba ignorando a su primo entro hacia el lugar y sin poder evitar llevando a rastras al nombrado mientras entraban al local –. ¡aaaaahh¡Es hermoso! – susurro con un toque de ansiedad al ver lo que tenía enfrene de sus ojos-. ¡No parece nada a lo que aparenta ser!

Neji al ver semejante reacción en su prima quiso comprobar su simplicidad de expresión por lo que saco la vista de la observada y miro hacia donde ella miraba. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver tal formalidad en un lugar desoladamente dejado por la sociedad del buen gusto; que esta idea fue cambiada ni bien empezó a mirar como era aquel teatro. En los techos había lámparas araña, millones de asientos color azul con el respaldo negro que se dispersaban por todo el espacioso lugar, se podría decir que 12 asientos por cada fila que estaba intercalada de arriba a abajo estaban ubicados en casi todo el teatro. Millones de personas preparándose para lo que seria el próximo debut del teatro; personas entrando por una entrada que ellos no habían visto y comenzándose a sentar sobre la butacas nombradas y siendo recibidas por los chicos allí parados en las diferentes filas para indicarles los asientos que les daría a pagar sus entradas de ver aquella obra de teatro que iban a disfrutar.

Esto es…-comenzó el sorprendido, pero, y al no ver a su prima a su lado, se exalto enseguida buscándola entre ya la multitud de gente que se estaba formando-. _"mierda¡¿Dónde se ha metido!"_- pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a correr por la filas en busca de su prima perdida.

¡Oiga¡Señor! –escucho detrás suyo pero al no hacerle caso, hizo que un dedo pasara por su hombro y se diera cuenta de quien le estaba hablando ni bien se dio vuelta para verla -. ¡La función ya esta por comenzar¡¿Qué hace aquí! – la chica la cual se había encontrado poseía un cabello negro con una coleta celeste haciendo que su pelo suelto se vuelva una cola de caballo. Ojos rojos que lo miraban reprochante a que buscara su asiento, su vestimenta no pudo memorizarla por el gran complot interno que tenia por dentro al no ver a su prima.

¿Usted ha visto a una chica con vestido celeste y ojos como los míos! – le dijo apuradamente mientras posaba sus dos manos sobre los de ella y los apretaba levemente.

¡Señor me lastima! – aviso con un ojo levemente cerrado al dolor que le ocasionaba la tensión del chico.

¿La ha visto, por favor dígame donde esta – decía continuando sin escucharla y con tono aun mas exaltado que el anterior al no ver respuesta de la receptora dolida.

¡Neji-oniisan¡Suelta a esa chica¡La lastima! – pronuncio preocupadamente una nueva voz; una voz que hizo que Neji se diese vuelta y suspirara tranquilo al ver que su prima se encontraba allí todavía.

¿Dónde estabas! – le reprochó de manera enfadada por lo que el dolor de la chica allí parada fue detenido al no sentir mas las manos del exaltado sobre sus hombros.

Este…bueno, estaba viendo el teatro. –se excuso la chiquilla con una gota de confusión en su cabeza al ver la reacción de su primo al encontrarla.- ¡Ah¡Tú debes ser Amaya! – le contesto alegremente a la chica que tenía al lado de Neji-. ¡Hinata Hyuuga¿me recuerda¡pedí puesto de trabajo aquí, bueno, pedimos. –sonrió a su primo y el volvió a mirar a la morocha de ojos rojos que los miraba de reojo mientras se relajaba los hombros tensionados por manos brutas del hombre preocupado.

Con que los primos Hyuuga…-susurro un poco asustada a lo que el morocho-castaño podría hacerle si decía algo.- ¡Bien! –dijo, finalmente después de un intervalo de silencio en que la gente ya acomodada empezaba a charlar entre ellos por los rumores que habían escuchado sobre las obras de aquel teatro- Sígame por favor. –dándose vuelta y yendo por los costados de los asientos, esquivando a varias personas las cuales no paraban de ver: aburridos, contentos, emocionados, tristes o alegres el escenario de donde saldría todo el entretenimiento que venían a buscar en él. A su lado, los Hyuugas; tratando de seguir su paso.

A lo largo del trayecto Hinata pudo oír la canción que se comenzaba en el escenario dando comienzo al espectáculo con unos aplausos que trataban de seguir la música débilmente. La pequeña sonrió y vio como una mano apretujaba una de las descubiertas que tenia, fuertemente; subió sus ojos claros para dar comienzo a un cierto sonrojo al ver a su primo guiándola entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinarse en aquel lugar para que no se perdiese en ella. Su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver que habían llegado al lugar acordado, y, para felicidad de ella, se podía ver el espectáculo que allí daban y se podía escuchar la música con mas claridad.

**_You took a piece of my heart_**

_**I never thought that this could fall apart**_

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se agrandaron cuando vieron a una figura femenina renacer de aquel lugar oscuro que era el escenario y con unos cuantos movimientos que iban al compás de la música comenzó a dar vueltas, acompañada de los aplausos, la figura bailaba, comenzando el calor del espectáculo; la "introducción".

_**You said you fell in love**_

_**And this was more than I had ever been afraid of**_

De pronto; diviso la melena rubia de la figura, sus ojos celestes y vestimenta negra con listones que sobresalían de las mangas de aquel "conjunto" unido de pantalón y remera sin ninguna desunión y una obertura ovalada en su ombligo, dándole a ver un poco de la piel blanca que poseía la mujer que allí bailaba.

_**Another life**_

_**Another happy ending cuts like knife**_

_**Another place, another time**_

_**Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

En cada "another" la mujer bajaba medianamente al suelo y daba unas cuantas vueltas, por no decir semi-vueltas con el único pie que tenia libre ya que el otro poseía una especie de la pelota que llevaba consigo desde el momento que había empezado su función de baile.

_**You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded**_

_**I'm running around but there's no place to hide**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided**_

Y ni bien comenzó aquel estribillo la mujer agarro la pelota por sus pies y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, como tratando de hacer valet sobre esta, conectándose con la pelota. Sus manos estaban puestas un poco más arriba de su cabeza, y daban círculos cada vez que la gente aplaudía con ganas y furor a la acrobacia que trataba de hacer a sus espectadores.

_**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?**_

_**Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded**_

Como si fuera de la nada, en aquel instante, la rubia saco de sus listones dos pelotas, como si fuera magia, y, como eran pequeñas y podía tenerlas entre sus manos comenzó a mará varear con ellas. Hinata quedo fascinada a la posición de la chica, junto sus manos y siguió observando aquel baile exótico que daba la mujer con la música que ya le había contagiado la jocosa alma de la morocha, esperando ser así de buena en lo que le pidieran que hiciera en aquel teatro.

_**My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, because our souls are divided**_

Las pelotas volaron por los aires, con la chica entre medio de ellas (se había impulsado con la fuerza que se había tomado con el bacón mas grande hacia arriba, como un trampolín). Las manos de la poseedora de estas fueron rodeadas por las mismas y devueltas a sus mangas como arte de magia; desaparecidas nuevamente.

_**How can it be that you're ready for love?**_

El tiempo fue exacto al toque del pie de la rubia hacia el suelo ni bien la canción termino con el "love". La melena de la chica allí en el escenario fue testigo de los aplausos de las personas mientras servia de telón para el rostro de la misma dando una inclinación de agradecimiento por los aplausos.

_**Ready for love…**_

Y la pausa musical pasaba, con los movimientos graciosos y muy bien hechos de la chica siguiendo a la música como amiga fiel de ella.

Saco con ayuda de otra chica, que tenia la misma vestimenta que ella pero que poseía el pelo rosado y ojos verdosos, una especia de trampolín, mas bien dicho dos, dos pequeños trampolines que fueron reemplazados por el balón en cual principio usaba, separando los ya dichos por el especioso escenario.

_**How can it be that you're ready for love...**_

Ella es Ino Yamanaka…-le aviso una voz a la pequeña Hinata cuando volvió el movedizo musical sin voz con las volteretas de el dúo allí presentado en el trampolín mencionado.- Y su compañera Sakura Haruno. ¡Son unas fantásticas acróbatas!- informo Amaya; la propietaria de la voz, al lado de ella.

Eso parece…-asintió sin arrepentimientos, siendo observada nuevamente por su primo quien ya se había quedado sorprendido por tal acto presentado frente a sus ojos.

No lo hacen mal.-desmintió este, poniéndose al lado de las chicas y disfrutando el espectáculo que daban la pelirosa y la rubia.

Hinata siguió observándolas detenidamente, viendo como en cada momento de movimiento de la música lo combinaban con su cuerpo para hacer una gran acrobacia en el aire y aterrizar en el trampolín a salvo; volviendo a repetir el mismo acto de sorpresa.

_**Time will tell**_

_**A single day had helped me break this spell**_

Al comienzo nuevamente de la voz, volvieron las pequeñas pelotitas a manos de la rubia, pero esta vez también de la pelirosa, por lo que en cada salto, se pasaban, y como si fuera normalmente en el suelo; las pelotitas eran guiadas por las manos de estas para que llegara a los de su compañera. Era una especia de envidia y sorpresa para la chiquilla al ver tal hazaña de malabarismos en el aire, y encima luego que tendrían que repetirlo.

_**Don't want to be alone**_

_**When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come**_

Fue entonces cuando el Corazón de Hinata se acelero, las pelotitas habían caído, las chicas paradas en cada uno de los trampolines con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco levantando sus manos hacia el techo del escenario.

_**Another boy, another life**_

_**Another happy ending and I'll be alive**_

_**Another place, another time**_

_**Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

Saltaron hacia el techo, agarrando las barandas del puesto de luces que las había acompañado al compás de la música y la coreografía que había practicado tantas veces. Juntaron sus piernas y subieron los pies hasta donde se comunicaron visualmente, tocándose nada más que la punta de los dedos. El puesto comenzó a tambalearse, ellas seguían con los ojos cerrados. Al "shine" de la ultima estrofa, abrieron los ojos fuertemente y soltaron el puesto que dejo de tambalear ni bien caían hacia el suelo.

¡No¡Caerán! –se pasmo Hinata al verlas sin ningún tipo de protección en el suelo.

Tranquila…observa.- prosiguió Amaya con una sonrisa interesante. Neji solamente se limito a fruncir el seño a aquella expresión.

_**You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded**_

_**I'm running around but there's no place to hide**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided**_

Dos listones fueron lanzados hacia el techo, que, y por dos hierros que representaban unas barandas de la zona de luz, se aferraron fuertemente. El amarrillo, propietaria la rubia, comenzó a envolverse con esta misma, subiendo opuesta a la voluntad de la gravedad hacia donde estaba sujeto el pañuelo. El rosado, propietaria Sakura, estaba sujeto a otra parte del escenario la cual hizo desaparecerla del espectáculo ni bien se tiro de él para impulsarse.

_**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?**_

_**Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded**_

Volvió a caer hacia el trampolín que le habían puesto en la fracción de segundo que había tardado en subirse impulsada por el listón hacia arriba, sin posibilidad que se rompiese aquella baranda con el peso de la acróbata.

Hinata grito un "fantástico" que fue tapado enseguida por la canción que seguía fuertemente en la cabeza de los espectadores y de los expertos que allí estaban para entretener.

_**My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, because our souls are divided**_

Al parecer, y con la música ya a su final, la rubia salto hacia el suelo cayendo en seco. Miles de aplausos se escucharon, la rubia solo se inclino por segunda vez para agradecerlos y volver con el truco del balón más grande y las pelotitas que salían de sus mangas como por arte de magia hacia sus manos formando el famoso "malabarismo".

_**How can it be that you're ready for love?**_

Hinata estaba maravillada con lo que había sido aquel espectáculo, la música de fondo volvió a sonar, pero la rubia seguía bailando, continuando con sus pasos ágiles y acrobáticos junto con su compañera quien la ayudaba a sorprender a la gente aun más.

En uno de los trucos, Sakura subió a los hombros de Ino y ella rápidamente se había sentado en el suelo, intercalando los hombros por las manos y luego por sus pies, subiendo a Sakura hacia el cielo, y impulsándola hacia adelante para que se aterrizara sola en el suelo, volviéndose bolita y posando para que la gente volviera a romper en gritos y aplausos.

_**How can it be that you're ready for love...?**_

La mujer de aquel tema volvió a callar, dando ese momento musical adictivo que tanto le gustaba a Hinata escuchar y, al parecer, también al dúo, el cual seguía con más ganas sus sorprendentes acrobacias, saltos y coreografías

El mundo del teatro aquel fue el que había atraído tanto a Hinata a trabajar en aquel lugar; simplemente sus integrantes eran sorprendentes de ver, sabia que no iba a ser fácil ser parte del elenco.

_**How can it be that you're ready for love...?**_

Las mujeres preparadas para su final, Hinata esperándolo, pero, solo una mano fue la que le impidió verlo.

Con la música instrumental de aquel tema fue la melodía de salida para Hinata al ver que Amaya lo alejaba del escenario junto con su primo Neji, alejándose así, de su futura fama como acróbata en el teatro Konoha.

Supongo que ya viste como estamos hecho, bueno, vieron…-aclaro con una gotita de confusión al ver la cara del primo de la chica a su lado.- Este…bueno, yo no puedo hacer mas de aquí, los dejo con el jefe del teatro, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Si quieren volver a saber mas de este teatro o de sus integrantes solo llámenme¡suerte!- termino saludando alegremente con la mano al dúo, y luego, se fue corriendo levemente, cerrando la puerta anti-sonido en donde habían entrado para registrarse a trabajar en aquel teatro.

Hinata miro la puerta en donde decía "Director y Jefe: Sasuke Uchiha" y sus ojos se enfriaron. No iba a retroceder.

"_¡No voy a ceder en nada!"._ –pensó decididamente al entrecerrar sus ojos decidida.

Hinata-sama…-el morocho miro de reojo a su prima con rostro decidido- ¿esta segura, me han dicho que este tipo es muy exigente… ¿Por qué te crees que el elenco es muy reducido aquí? Son demasiado exigentes.

Puedo hacerlo Neji-oniisan, perdón¡podremos hacerlo! –se auto-corrigió la chica, volviendo su mirada fría y decidida a los ojos de su primo-. Ya le dije que por más que me diga que no veinte mil veces voy a seguir luchando por un trabajo aquí…-susurro, poniendo la mano en el picaporte y comenzando a abrir lo que seria la mejor de sus aventuras en el escenario.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_- "AbC"-_ pensamientos.

**Canción:** **Ready For Love - Cascada** **(_perdón por mi olvido n-nU_).**

**N/A: ¡Hello:P. Soy yo otra vez xD y con otro de mis fics locos...¿les gusta esta idea de universo alterno? n-n a mi me encanta!. ¡Quiero sus ideas, opiniones, parejas y demas en reviews ya lo saben!. ¡Como siempre mi Hinatita es la protagonista nOn, lo siento, pero tenia que aparecer Amaya...si no les gusta, solo me lo dicen en los reviews, total solo les digo que Hinata es y sera la protagonista de esta historia xD, Amaya sera personaje secundario (no se asusten u.uU).**

**Sobre mis otros fics: Tengo un problema: cambie mi compu vieja a una xp y mi tecnico se olvido de poner mis historia T-T...asi hasta que me pongan el disco viejo nuevamente y me pasen todos los fics..no los seguir u.uU...¡pero igual aqui tienen uno para disfrutar por ahora!.**

**¡Porfavor espero que lo lean, desde ya digo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (menos Amaya o algun personaje raro que aparesca xD) asi que no me jodan de que me los adueño o eso xD!. ¡Dejen reviews, hasta el segundo cap!.**

* * *


	2. Un problema se presenta

**Capitulo2:**_"Un Problema se presenta. El elenco aparece"_

Con su permiso…-aviso la dulce voz de una chica, que entraba junto con su primo, a la oficina del jefe de aquel Teatro.- Etto…¿Uchiha-san?. Soy la nueva, digo, somos los nuevos que pedimos trabajo aquí –se corrigió tontamente la Hyuuga y miro de reojo a Neji, quien miraba seriamente al hombre allí sentado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos se un estado pensativo ya hace rato, los fijo a los de Hinata y luego se levanto. Tenia puesto una camisa blanca con una corbata que era simple de color azul-marino, su traje también lo era y, cuando no lo estaban molesta en ese momento, estaba fijando unas peticiones de otros países que le hacían mediante fax o email que le mandaban en su laptop allí instalada.

Si, lo se. ¿Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, verdad? – la mano de él enseguida seso de tener unos papeles que había estado leyendo y miro hacia la pareja de primos que se presentaba ante él.- Muy bien… ¿Qué me pueden decir para que yo los haga trabajar aquí, aparte, de que me harán una demostración?- aseguro seriamente el Uchiha, al cabo que ponía sus manos suavemente sobre el escritorio que tenia delante de él.

Bueno…-comenzó un poco nerviosa la única mujer en aquella oficina.- Nosotros somos un dúo que maneja diábolos y…bueno, pues…no se como decirle que…-siguió torpemente la voz tímida de la chica, la cual había cambiado drásticamente de tono de voz a lo que tenía antes.

Combinamos nuestras habilidades para el diabolo en unas danzas que estuvimos practicando…sino le molesta, creo que es mas cómodo de explicar actuándolo.- prosiguió, salvando a su prima, Neji con su voz seria y directa que hizo que Sasuke se sonriese seriamente.

Bien…nos faltaban un dúo de diabolos para este elenco…vamos a ver que tan bien lo hace. Oh y…tienen que esperar a que esta función termine, para usar el escenario así que les pediría que ya fuesen preparándose para practicar. Hay una plataforma aquí atrás para que puedan practicar antes de la muestra. Pédanle a la chica que los acompaño hasta acá un audio por si quieren tener una canción en espacial –explico serenamente. Volvió a sentarse y con ya el teléfono que tenia al lado de su mano, les dio hincapié a que se retirasen de esa oficina.- Espero ver un espectáculo digno de este escenario – les dijo antes de que les diese con un ademán de mano, la retirada a ese lugar.

Hinata y Neji obedecieron y salieron de aquella oficina, siendo de fondo de bienvenida unos aplausos medio apagados que se escuchaban del escenario no muy cercano a ese lugar. Hinata sonrió un poco nerviosa y miro a su primo, lo demás ya no le importaba, solo la presentación que tenían que hacer.

¿Vamos? – trato de decir Hinata con normalidad, pero su primo se dio cuenta de su nerviosismos y le puso las manos en los hombros a medida que la hacia avanzar hacia la zona de practicar que había dicho su, ahora, jefe.

Lo haremos bien, no te preocupes.-la voz de primo también lucia un poco apagada y seria de lo normal, por lo que Hinata también pudo ver un poco de nerviosismo en él.

¿Cómo me puedes decir eso si tu también estas inseguro? – dijo una tímida Hinata, miedosa a que su actuación les hiciera hacer mal por pánico escénico. Una gotita de decepción de formo en la cabeza de su primo, pero siguió con su corrida hacia la zona de practica, tratando de calmarse y calmar a su prima.

Lo se, lo se. Pero es nuestra primera vez¿no puedo estar aunque sea un poco nervioso? Además esto, si no lo aprobamos, no podremos hacer otra cosa que ir a trabajar al restaurante de Hiashi-sama como todos los demás Hyuugas. Así que mejor hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo – Neji parecía seguro en sus palabras, además de que no quería volver a aquel lugar cotidiano que lo hacia ponerse aburrido.- Si estas tranquila, yo lo estaré. Y si yo estoy tranquilo, seguramente tú lo estarás. Así que calma y mucha fuerza¿esta bien?

Hinata acentio aun un poco nerviosa, pero sus ojos mostraban la decisión que tenia a pasar aquel problema de nervios que pasaba en aquel momento. Todo iría bien, como decía su primo. Nada saldría mal, solo tenia que tener mente positiva y fuerzas para hacer su presentación un digno espectáculo.

Llegaron finalmente al lugar de práctica y se miraron interrogantes. Algo les estaba faltando.

¡Oh no¡El audio! –gritaron los dos al darse cuenta. Miraron por todos lados, pero solo encontraron un desolado lugar en donde solo había trajes colgados y material sin usar. Los dos soltaron un suspiro de fastidios y nervios a la vez. Se miraron y decidieron buscar a la chica Amaya que le había ordenado buscar el jefe.

Se separaron y uno fue por el público que miraba entretenido los actos que hacían los diferentes chicos al subir al escenario los del elenco. Otro se dedico a buscar tras el escenario, preguntando al cual se le cruzaba si habían visto a la morena de ojos rojos que tanto buscaban.

"_Si solo no fuera porque la música nos pone fuera de nervios, no estaríamos haciendo esto"_ –pensó un morocho-castaño con una vena de disgusto en su mente mientras preguntaba sin cesar a la gente que encontraba tras el escenario si había visto a Amaya, los cuales, o no le hacían caso, o le decían que no- ¡Disculpe! – Le pregunto a uno que estaba jugando entretenidamente con un pequeño perro blanco.- ¿podría decirme donde encuentro a la secretaria del jefe? Su nombre es Amaya Erizawa.

Oh! Si claro que la conozco, venga, yo lo guiare hasta ella.- respondió amablemente el chico de pelo todo despeinado y una vestimenta un tanto extraña para la vista del chico. Se levanto y vio como el perro con el cual había estado jugando, se coló en su cabeza y ladro animadamente hacia él moviendo el rabo frenéticamente.

Deberá disculparme, pero vengo con mi prima y necesito encontrarla. ¿Seria tan amable de esperarme aquí mientras voy a buscarla?-dijo seriamente Neji, mirando los ojos negros del hombre que había encontrado.

Claro¡Por cierto¡Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka¿Usted debe ser uno de los Hyuuga que pidió trabajo aquí? Lo rumores por este pequeño elenco se corren muy rápido – sonrió Kiba, riéndose animadamente. Neji asintió y se dio vuelta para irse.- ¡Ojala la encuentres! – indico Kiba antes de que él se fuese. Neji se volvió un poco hacia él y luego siguió caminando. Que tipo tan extraño, había pensando.

Cuando finalmente llego al público empezó a buscar primero con la vista y, al no encontrarla, decidió ir a buscarla a pie. Tratando de no estorbar a la gente se había ganado unos cuantos sermones y unas cuantas pisadas de cosas que la gente tiraba, lo que no le había caído nada bien. Al cabo de ya varios minutos buscando entre la oscuridad leve que se hacia allí, pudo divisar una figura femenina (obviamente su prima) parada al lado de una masculina. Neji se acerco hacia la pareja extraña que había encontrado. El compañero de Hinata era un rubio y ojos azules y llevaba una escoba y una pala en su mano derecha, su vestimenta era la típica de limpieza. Parecían estar muy animados hablando, porque los veía mirarse y sonreírse y continuando con la proyección suya del espectáculo.

Decidido a averiguar quien era el nuevo amigo de Hinata, Neji avanzo firmemente hacia ellos, claro esta, tratando de estorbar a la gente. Camino finalmente hacia ellos, que, como acto de presencia, seriamente dijo:

Hinata-sama, eh encontrado a alguien que nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Amaya-san – El rubio y ella lo miraron. El rubio sonrió y hablo algo con Hinata que el no logro a escuchar por la fuerte música que habían puesto. Pero su prima acercándose hacia ella, y el chico yéndose para otro lado lo hizo tranquilizar.

Perdón, me entretenía tanto hablando con ese chico que me olvide por completo.- se disculpo Hinata, mientras sacaba su lengua divertidamente avergonzada hacia la cara de su primo.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿Quién era? – pregunto de la nada, empezando a caminar junto con ella hacia el escenario nuevamente.

Ohh un chico de limpieza, me estaba explicando un poco mejor el tema de cómo practican y todo eso, también me ha dicho sobre como son el escenario cuando no lo están viendo la gente. Es muy divertido escuchar sus anécdotas, parece buen chico. Trabaja todos los días de limpieza, y le encanta hacerlo por esas cosas. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki¿no te pareció agradable? –Hinata lo miro entre las leves luces que bailaban entre todo el publico y por consiguiente a ellos también.

No estamos aquí para ser sociales con los de limpieza, primero tenemos que entrar a este lugar. Por favor, tómeselo mas enserio, Hinata-sama.- le redimió su primo, por lo que la cara de su prima molesta se hizo presente. Pero pronto comprendió su objetivo en ese lugar.

Si, perdone Neji-niisan – y entraron hacia la parte trasera del escenario, buscando ahora, al joven que había encontrado Neji.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que lo encontraron en el lugar donde antes le había dicho Neji que se quedase. Saludo enérgicamente con su mano derecha levantada, y seguido de un ladrido de su perro pudieron comprender que los esperaban ansiosamente.

Disculpe por la tardanza¿ya podemos ver a la Erizawa-san? - se disculpo Neji cuando ya pudieron hablar mas tranquilamente.

¡Si, claro! Síganme, por favor – dijo animadamente el chico de pelo desordenados, dejando a su perro en el suelo y comenzando a caminar entre la gente que se encontraba, en ese momento, tras el escenario: otros por salir a éste.

No pensaba que eran tan linda la chica que vendría a trabajar aquí – uno sonrojo de la Hyuuga mujer fue recibido por tal halago del Inuzuka, Neji agarro esto con pinzas por igual siguió observando de mala gana al que le daba halagos a su prima.

Arigatou, no creo que yo sea tanto como dice…pero igual muchas gracias – explico avergonzada. Kiba se dio vuelta ligeramente y luego se dio vuelta riéndose animadamente.

¡Pero es verdad! Aquí hay chicas muy lindas¡pero tú eres la más bella que eh visto! – las mejillas de la Hyuuga volvieron a sonrojarse, pero ahora con un tono mas rojizo que fue notado por Neji celosamente.

¿Ya falta poco? Es que necesitamos practicar lo mas posible, si no es una molestia que lo apure – acoto seguidamente el Hyuuga hombre, con ya su paciencia y tole ración hacia al chico casi acabada.

¿Mh¡si claro!-le aseguro Kiba.- ¡Eh, Lee! – un hombre con ojos redondos, y un "peculiar" traje de payaso se acerco a ellos.

¿Que ocurre, Kiba-san? –pregunto el chic llamado Lee, hacia su cuestionado compañero.

¿Por donde viste a Amaya? Es que el dúo de Hyuugas quiere verla.-Lee miro sorprendido a los Hyuuga, ellos hicieron una reverencia leve como saludo. No tardaron mucho en subir sus rostro y ver que el chico estaba ya alejados de ellos y preguntándole a otra chica de rodetes también vestida con aquel mismo traje nada mas que femenino. La chica volteo a verlo y sonrió con alegría, se acerco junto con Lee a saludarlos.

¡Un gusto¡Mi nombre es Ten-Ten, y mi compañero Rock Lee! –se presento, Lee levanto una mano en forma de saludo y les dedico una de sus mas flamantes sonrisas. Ten-Ten, al ver este gesto solo se limito a ponerle cara de extrañada, mientras una gotita de confusión pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. No falto una risa del Inuzuka, que completo la escena cómica que se veía.

Neji Hyuuga y ella es mi prima, Hinata Hyuuga – indico Neji, con una mano educadamente indicando a Hinata quien sonreía gentilmente hacia ellos.

El gusto es de nosotros, Lee-san, Ten-Ten-san- continuo la chica peliazulada, terminando el saludo.

Bueno, me dijeron que Amaya esta en la habitación de Gaara. Así que síganme por favor – Kiba comenzó a caminar. Hinata se despidió cordialmente de Lee y Ten-Ten con la cual la ultima solo se limito a devolvérselo y mirar indirectamente al primo de la chica, quien solo los despidió con una reverencia educada, sin palabras.

"_Me pregunto quien será ese tal Gaara…"_-pensó Hinata siguiendo al Inuzuka quien lo llevaba a una especie de pasillo medio abandonado por la luz. Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta con una pequeña estrella con el nombre grabado "Sabaku No Gaara". Neji y Hinata vieron como Kiba abría la puerta y entraba directamente, dejándolos con su perro quien los observaba con su cola felizmente movediza.- Oh…que lindo eres, cachorrito – Hinata empiezo acaricia al perro, quien ladro alegre a su atrevimiento mimoso. Neji la miro pero no dijo nada, esperando a que el Inuzuka se apurase así podrían practicar.

El tiempo pasó, ya Hinata había soltado al cachorro y Neji había dejado de observarla. La peliazul aburrida de esperar se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hacia la puerta, apoyando el oído levemente en la puerta. El castaño-moreno la miro extraña.

¿Qué es lo que haces?, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, deberías saberlo mas que nadie. Hinata-sama – dijo acercándose a ella, Hinata le indico con un dedo en su labio a que se callara y se acercara a ver. Neji, muerto de curiosidad por más que se lo guardaba, se unió a su prima y trataron de escuchar lo posible que estaría pasando en aquella habitación.

Ambos no se habían percatado del sonido de una perilla abriendo, y por consiguiente que la puerta se abrió. Los dos se tiraron sin querer un poco mas delante de lo que estaban paradas, ya que se habían apoyado en la puerta, y vieron primero un traje formal negro. Continuaron y vieron a un pelirrojo con una galera negra completando aquel traje. Los Hyuugas al ver que no era el Inuzuka se tiraron hacia atrás exaltados. El pelirrojo los observo confundido por un momento, pero luego con una voz grave y fría les dijo:

¿Precisan algo? Solo deben llamar…-Kiba pronto se asomo por el hombro del hombre allí parado, y Amaya salio sonriente hacia ellos con lo que habían estado esperando todo este tiempo: el audio-grabador para poner la música que tranquilizaría su acto.

Gomen nasai, es que…tardaban mucho y…-comenzó la Hyuuga mujer, avergonzada de su acto. Neji se inclino en forma de disculpas y fueron recibidas por una mano levantada de cierto pelirrojo que los miraba serio.

Esta bien, ya no importa. Suerte en su presentación…-susurro al comenzar a irse, y dejar a dos primos medios desconcertados por los que les acaba de decir.

¡Perdónenme¡No debía de irme¡Pero es que aquí me necesitan tanto! – grito una apenada Amaya, entregándole al audio-grabador a Neji quien lo recibió satisfecho de poder irse.

¡Ja¡Mira que te agrandas! – le discutió Kiba, quien agarro nuevamente a su perro.- ¿Tienes hambre, no Akamaru¡Amaya¡Dale de comer!

¿Se llama Akamaru?, que bonito nombre – acoto Hinata, sonriendo con timidez. Kiba se rió al rostro de Amaya fraccionado en una mirada acecina, y luego se inclino una tanto exagerado frente a Hinata.

Muchísimas gracias, mi princesa.- Hinata se extraño y a Neji se le cayó una gota de agua, que representaba la vergüenza que estaba pasando al ver tal acto estupido de cierto hombre castaño.

¡Inuzuka¡Ven conmigo¡Ya deja de meterte con todas las mujeres que ves! – le reprocho Amaya, tirándole de la oreja como a un niño. Se fueron alejando, con quejas de parte de Kiba, pero no sin antes una grito alentador de Amaya.- ¡Espero que puedan entrar, parecen talentoso! – los dos Hyuuga se sonrieron a este halago, ella confinaba en ellos. No podían fallar, entrarían si o si.

Bien, comencemos Hinata-sama- la nombrada asintió, y juntos se fueron a la sala de practica. Empezando su práctica con decisión y fuerza.

* * *

**Y pensaron que no lo seguirian...¿verdad?. Pero gracias a una chica, ya dire cual, pude darme iniciativa para seguir esta linda historia...xD. Asi que buenu...yo no dejo un proyecto incloncluso que lo entienden! por mas que tarde 4 años...en terminar, por lo termino ò.ó...asi que buenu...si tardo mas de lo normal...no es que no lo voy a seguir, es que no tengo ganas...o no me llega la inspiracion. Mi dios estoy de vacaciones, no me estorcionen xD.**

**¡Contesto reviews!:**

**Lizirien: ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo!. Bueno como lo pedias, despues de mucho tiempo, el segundo cap n-nU...espero que te guste¡gracias por el review!.**

** U-Itachi: ¡Buenas¡Hace tanto que no veo un review tuyo en mis historias¿muy ocupado, verdad?. Bueno...espero que puedas estar bien n-n. Y esto...vaya con los fics yaoi, no me lo banco xD (salvo uno) asi que buenu...:P yo soy una chica normal que escribe cosas normal, y no extrañas...(no tengo nada contra el yaoi, pero no me gusta xD). Vaaaya...¿te hace acordar a circu du sulei?...jajajaja n-n que lindooo! no pensaba que hasta ese extremo llegaba mi historia¡gracias por tu review!.**

**Hina-Nat: ¡Hola, hace cuanto no veo review tuyo xD!ja!. No lo segui pronto, pero espero que te guste n-nU...¡gracias por tu review!.**

**tati-chan: ¡Konichiwa! Gaara es tuyo?...hum...ò.ó nuu es mio xD jajaja...peruu descuida, no lo pondre con Ino..¿porque pensaste eso?...nu nu xD nada de eso, no me gusta el GaaIno. Humm...bueno, que suerte que te gusto mi historia, y espero que te guste el segundo cap n-n. ¡Gracias por tu review!.**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola Alba-senpai:D ¡mira ya actualize el fic! xD uno de los cuantos. ¡Que suerte que te guste la historia, aqui tienes el segundo cap porfin!. ¡GRacias por tu review!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan: Como siempre no hay fic mio de Naruto que no tenga comentarios xD¡¿como estas, amiga?!. En el cap 1 te puse el inerprete, perdon por ser olvidadiza, pero cumpli con mi palaba y te puse el lyric xD. Espero que tus pregunta a medida se vayan respondiendo con el porvenir de la historia, ojala no te hayas enojado por que tarde como 3 meses xD. Pero buenu...¿es mejor cumplir, no?. ¡Disculpa por la tardanza, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: ¡Hola, jeje!. ¡Que lindo que te haya gustado la idea! a mi se me ocurrio cuando fue a una presentacion de un mago...y mira como me salio despues :D jajaja ¿que loco, no?. ¿Te parece original?. Que kawai, me mate pensando :P. Y buenu...es un triangulo amoroso, esto si...no podre dar pistas con quien se queda...sino la magia amorosa del fic se pierde¿me perdonas?. Gracias por decir que escribo hermoso n-n...me alienta muchio, y perdon por la tardanza, espero que hayas disfrutado tu lectura :D. ¡Gracias por tu review!.**

**cheche: Primero que todo¡gracias!. Tu eres la chica que hizo que no deje esta historia por mas tiempo, gracias a ti me vinieron las ganas y NO...no voy a dejar esta historia...asi que no te molestes. Que bien que te gusto porque aqui tienes el cap 2 para saber que mas sucede¡ojala lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por tu regaño! xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!.**

**Otra ves quisiera disculparme, pero ya dije...si tardo...es porque no tengo ganas o no me llega la inspiracion...xD asi que no me reten...pero de seguro actualizo...¡Ojala que la gente que lee y no me ha dejado review me deje y a la gente linda que me deja muchisimas gracias! No se que haria sin ustedes. **

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.  
**


	3. La presentación se realiza

**Capitulo3:**_ "La presentación se realiza"_

Neji se encontraba haciendo la típica toma de calor antes de empezar a practicar. Mientras, se dedicaba a observar a su prima: quien ya había terminado de calentar que empezaba a practicar sobre los trampolines allí instalados. La música iba perfectamente con su danza, ya de tanta práctica se lo sabían de memoria, pero no podían hacerlo sin ella. La música era una puerta que los dirigía a la casa de la tranquilidad en el barrio del estrés; o eso es lo que pensaba él.

Se levanto y estiro sus brazos. Hinata no paraba de hacer saltos ágiles entre los dos trampolines. Todavía no habían practicado con los diabolos, así que cuando él terminase de pre-calentar lo haría junto con su prima, como siempre lo habían hecho. Dio media vuelta y estiro su espalda hacia abajo, tocando la punta de sus dedos. Al darse vuelta se quedo paralizado hacia la mujer que había entrado sin avisar que practicaba junto con su prima los saltos en los trampolines.

Una rubia bailaba frenéticamente junto con Hinata, la cual dejaba en segundo plano pero no hacia nada para detenerla o decirle algo. Él se quedo observándola por largo rato, no sabiendo lo que hablaban ya que sus labios se movían cuando se encontraban y se pasaba por al lado.

Lo haces bien, para ser una principiante – dijo Ino, saltando un poco más alto que ella y pasándose al otro trampolín.

A-Ariguatou – agradeció Hinata al ver que no comparaba con los ágiles movimientos que hacia la rubia frente a ella, quedándose completamente sorprendida a lo genial de sus acrobacias.

¿Por qué te detienes¡vamos¡Hasta que termine este tema! – alentó la chica rubia mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas sobre si misma, y pasaba hacia otro trampolín llevando a que Hinata se fuese al otro sin propia voluntad.- ¡Animo¿Qué te ocurre?

Hinata se encontraba estupefacta a lo que había visto, no era como sus practicas: leves y tranquilas, sino mas intensas y salvajes. Mucho mejores que las de ella, pensaba en ese instante.

Se había quedado saltando en un mismo punto y se había quedado observando sorprendida a la rubia que empezó a hacer acrobacias sin avisar frente a ella. El shock que se había hecho en su estado solo fue reaccionado por un cierto grito de su primo que la alentaba.

¡Hinata-sama¡¿Qué esta haciendo¡Demuéstrele que es lo que sabe! – Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida a la reacción de su primo, asintió y sus ojos se entrecerraron decididos. Salto con más altura hacia arriba y tomo impulso para ir al otro trampolín con una de esas vueltas que había visto de la Yamanaka y sabía que podía hacer. Pero algo había salido mal en aquella acrobacia, ya que no fue hacia el trampolín sino hacia un lugar mas para adelante, ella fallo el intento de acrobacia y ahora estaba por caerse en el suelo y terminar quebrada de algún hueso.

¡Kya! – fue lo único que pudo decir al taparse sus ojos y esperar a que lo peor ocurriese.

¡Oye! – escucho gritar a Ino, pero no pudo ver su acción.

¡Hinata-sama! – oyó de Neji, que al cabo de unos segundos se puso a correr: suponiendo que para salvarla de su caída, pero ella no podía verlo. No quería ver su torpeza, su falta de agilidad.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente viendo que ya estaba cerca del piso, pero el agarre de una persona la hizo tranquilizarse. Suponiendo que era su primo se alegro, y sonriendo nerviosamente se destapo la cara y dijo:

Lo siento, trate de….hacer algo que no podía hacer.

Debes tener mas cuidado, eso solo lo pueden hacer los profesionales. Tu eres todavía una principiantes y ni siquiera has entrado en esta institución, eres muy atrevida…-su parecer había cambiado de quien era, puesto que la voz no era la de su primo. Abrió bien sus ojos y vio unos ojos negros penetrantes viéndola enfadado. En efecto era el jefe del Teatro, Sasuke Uchiha.

No, lo siento señor. Fui yo que me metí en su entrenamiento, si se va enojar hágalo conmigo por favor…-pidió una apenada, bajándose del trampolín, y acercándose hacia la pareja. Neji ya se había puesto a su lado y miraba preocupado pero decepcionado a su prima, la cual bajo su mirada; avergonzada de su acto de atrevimiento.

Yamanaka, eh dicho que no les des mucha confianza a los nuevos…ya sabes que luego se terminan decepcionando cuando no los acepto…-susurro fríamente Sasuke mientras la miraba con ojos enfadados. Ino hizo lo mismo que Hinata, pero solo que esta vez fue de pena.

Disculpe Uchiha-san, le juro que no volverá a suceder – le explico Neji, extrañado completamente de la actitud de su prima. Sasuke por fin soltó a Hinata, quien no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de quien la había salvado y había estado largo tiempo cerca de él.

Continúen practicando, espero no ver otro atrevimiento de esta chica en la muestra.- Neji se inclino en forma de disculpa al cual acto seguido Hinata hizo lo mismo, acatando aquella orden sin ninguna queja.- Bien. Yamanaka, ven, Haruno te estaba buscando...-dijo finalmente yéndose de la habitación de práctica con una rubia desanimada a su lado.

El silencio fue dueño por unos momentos de aquella habitación y por tanto también de dos chicos que estaban allí parados sin dirigirse la palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las canciones del CD que habían puesto en aquel audio, pero de ellos no salía nada.

Finalmente, y después de mucho pensarlo, Neji decidió regañar a su prima. Se pasto frente a ella autoritariamente y la observo con ojos que demostraban la decepción que sentía.

¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte a hacer algo que no has practica nunca?- Hinata cerro sus ojos un poco asustada ante el grito que le había pegado su grito.- ¡Te hubieras lastimado gravemente¡Y por culpa de aquello quedaríamos sin trabajo¡Debes ser mas responsable!-termino, mirando a su prima que ahora miraba apenada el suelo y sin saber como reaccionar ante el enfado de su primo.

Go-Gomen nasai, Neji-niisan. No lo volveré a hacer –dijo Hinata, levantando su Mirada ahora con ojos serios. Neji la observa por largo rato, y nota que vuelve a sonreír tímidamente hacia él consiguiente a que levanto su dedo meñique.- Será una promesa que te hago a ti, Neji-niisan. ¿Neh¿Estas de acuerdo? –pregunto esperando el meñique de su primo entrelazando en el de ella para ver que había aceptado.

Neji dudo en darle su meñique, pero con un suspiro que, soltó todo su enojo. Accedió por ultimo a brindarle su aceptación de promesa-disculpa.

P-r-o-m-e-s-a d-e h-i-e-r-r-o –susurro una tímida Hinata con una sonrisa que hizo que Neji sonriera a su prima por la alegría que soltaba, toda liberada de preocupación.

Espero que la cumpla, Hinata-sama – dijo Neji, separando los dedos meñiques de ambos y dirigiéndose hacia el mini-escenario con los trampolines.

¡No te preocupes¡Yo no rompo mis promesas! – contesto firme, siguiendo a su primo.- Neh, ahora a practicar.

Vamos a hacer lo mejor, Hinata-sama.- Hinata acentio y subió hacia el escenario, sacando los diabolos de una bolsa que habían tenido todo aquel tiempo a una lado del escenario.

Neji se dirigió hacia el audio y coloco el tema con el cual presentarían su acto, comenzando un largo periodo de preparación para los Hyuugas.

* * *

¡Fantástico Gaara¡Como siempre dejas a todos con la boca abierta!- aviso una chica de cuatro coletas con un traje patinaje color celestino, que poseía estrellas que se alumbraban con la luz que daban las luces allí impuestas. 

Muchas gracias, hermana.-agradeció seriamente un hombre pelirrojo de traje formal que bajaba del gran escenario donde anteriormente subió para presentar sus actos semanales que fascinaban a los espectadores.

Temari, como así se llamaba la bailarina de patinaje, fue abrazar a su hermano quien lo recibió con gran cariño aunque no dejaba de verse su frialdad como hombre ante estos actos. Pero aquel contacto no tuvo mucho tiempo de duración ya que una mini-marioneta que parecía ser manejada, apareció enfrente de ellos. Movió su boca, ya pareciendo que lo controlaban con una voz que no era de aquel muñeco. Pronto el propietario de aquella interrupción salio de su escondite y dejo ver a un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos negros que jugueteaba con su mano, la cual estaba adentro del muñeco moviéndole la boca, en la marioneta que había usurpado sin querer la escena familiar que tenían dos hermanos.

Bien hecho, Gaara- dijo el muñeco, por lo que Gaara sonrió seriamente viendo a su otro hermano no mover la boca pero si dándole la suya al muñeco.

Cada día se te diferencia mas, estas mejorando- devolvió el pelirrojo, por lo que Kankurou, que así se llamaba, se río felizmente hacia la felicitación de su hermano y le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro como son de alegría al ver que su hermano también mejoraba su magia cada día mas.

Así somos, los hermanos maravilla. ¡Temari la gran patinadora¡Kankurou el gran ventrílocuo! Y por ultimo pero no menos importante¡El gran mago Gaara! –anuncio Temari, riéndose alegremente al ver a sus hermanos reunidos nuevamente.

Tanta formalidad no es necesaria – acoto el muñequito que manejaba Kankurou. Temari se cruzo de brazos y miro seriamente a su hermano quien ya se había dado cuenta el porque se aquella postura.- Gomen nasai, es que ya me acostumbro tanto que parece que él responde por mi.

Pues dile a Karasu que se calle un poquito y me deje escuchar tu verdadera voz que bien linda es.- explico Temari, mirando a Gaara que asentía seriamente a lo que decía ella.- Claro esta, que lastima el portador de esa voz tan hermosa.

¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunto enojado el ventrílocuo mirando con rabia a su hermana que sonrió picara hacia la reacción de su primo.

Que es broma, que es broma.- desmintió levantando y subiendo despreocupadamente su mano derecha y luego riéndose en forma graciosa.

Bah, tu y tus bromas-se quejo Kankurou, observando a Karasu quien asintió rápidamente.

¡No te pedí opinión¡Y tu estate calladito Karasu, podrías terminar en una chimenea! – amenazo Temari volviendo a su estado de molestia, y haciendo que un hombre y una marioneta retrocedieran ante al advertencia de la rubia.- Bueno, así esta mejor. Y, escúchame Gaara¿ya viste al nuevo dúo de diabolos, no? Amaya me ha contado que ya han venido a mostrarse para estar en el elenco.

Gaara se quedo pensativo hacia aquella noticia, puesto que no había visto a lo que se refería a ellos. Pero ahora que pensaba bien, aquella pareja de "novios" que había visto le empezaba a notar extraño. Tal vez, a la jovencita y su acompañante que había visto eran los que decía. Sin miedo a dudar, y firme a su creencia, acentio serio hacia la noticia de su hermana.

Ya tuve una experiencia con ellos, parecen ser muy curiosos. Eso será un problema.-opino, agarrando con su mano derecha su galera en la cual aparecía un signo en japonés que significa "amor" grabado en la parte izquierda de esta. Jugueteo un poco con ella, y de allí saco una flor color violeta que se la entrego a su hermana, comenzando a irse de la reunión familiar.- Disculpen, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

La ida de Gaara tomo por sorpresa al "trío", por no decir que la marioneta parecía una persona mas, que fue recibido por la risa alegre de cierta rubia; ocasionando la confusión en su hermano, quien no entendía muy bien que ocurría.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Kankurou observo a su hermana, haciendo que Karasu también lo hiciese. Temari paro de reír lentamente, y se dedico a acaricias los pétalos de aquella flor que le había regalado su hermano.

Parece estar de buen humor. Al parecer ese dúo le cayó bien. Pero…yo aun me pregunto…-susurro pensativa, mirando en son de misterio hacia arriba.- ¿Cómo los conoció- No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia soltó un grito de sorpresa que hizo que Kankurou y Karasu se le pusiera los pelos de erizo al escuchar tal grito de su hermana.

¿Y ahora que te pico?- acoto Karasu, mirándola inerte en su posición de sorpresa.

¿Será que esta enamorado? Por lo que oí una de esos dos es una mujer¿Acaso se ha enamorado a primera vista? Oh dios mío¡Gaara esta creciendo! – señalo Temari, juntando sus manos felizmente sobre su mejilla derecha sonriendo placidamente.

¿Creciendo?, hermana…ya tiene 23 años…la etapa de la madurez creo que ya se le termino – informo Kankurou, con una gota de agua en su cabeza demostrando lo inmadura que se había vuelto su hermana mayor.

¡¿Pero es que no entiendes?! Te estoy diciendo en las relaciones. ¿Amor, captas?- Kankurou asintió nervioso hacia la acercada de su hermana, que había ido aumentando hasta quedar cara a cara con él.- Esto es perfecto¡Por fin a encontrado el amor¡Esto tan feliz por él!.

¿De que te alegras?, ni sabes si él esta enamorado de ella…adema ni conoces a la chica. Que extraña eres…-susurro extrañado el castaño observando con miedo a su hermana llena de felicidad.

Es lo que iremos a averiguar¡ven Kankurou!-le dijo enérgicamente, tomando la muñeca libre que tenia su hermano y dirigiéndolo hacia la zona de practica.- Seguramente están practicando así que…

¿Así que…?-trato de continuar Kankurou, un poco cansado. Pero al ver el porque del enmudecimiento repentino de su hermana, también guardo silencio. Su jefe se estaba dirigiendo hacia la zona de prácticas, probablemente, y si no se equivocaban, era para verificar al dúo que había venido.

Temari, ya muy emocionada con lo que pasaría, se acerco hacia su jefe y lo siguió junto con su hermano, hasta que entraron en la habitación donde los Hyuugas ya hacia mucho tiempo que estuvieron practicando arduamente su presentación. Los ojos azules de la bailarina se agradaron sorprendidos al ver un diabolo pasar rápidamente por las caderas de cierta peliazulada que bailaba al compás de la música que estaba en el audio. Pero no era todo, sino que la chica estaba parada en los hombros de un chico, que supuso, que era su novio; el cual hacia subir y bajar el diabolo rápidamente por el hilo que sostenía dos palos que tenían en mano los dos Hyuugas.

Unos aplausos hizo que la magia de aquel espectáculo cesase torpemente: ya que los diabolos volaron hacia una dirección oscura del escenario, dando a reír a los chicos que allí estaban reunidos. Entre ellos, la rubia pudo distinguir a su hermano: que miraba serio el escenario, y sobre todo la gente sobre él. También reconoció al domador de bestias, Kiba Inuzuka; el dúo de payasos que lo componían Ten-Ten y Rock Lee, y el dúo de acróbatas conformadas por Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

Tan pronto como escucho la música apagarse, se vio a la chica peliazulada correr hacia la zona oscura donde se habían ido los diabolos para recogerlos mientras su novio, como pensaba la rubia ya decepcionada por ver que la chica que le atrajo atención a su hermano tenia dueño, miraba seriamente a todos los allí reunidos en especial al que había irrumpido con los aplausos; su jefe: Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Empezaran así? Creo que unos simples aplausos no pueden ser tan aterradores.- respondió con tono lastimarte su jefe. Temari lo observo un poco molesta, era obvio que se sorprendieran si ellos habían entrado de golpe a la habitación.

Mis más sinceras disculpas, Uchiha-san-se disculpo Neji, inclinándose levemente hacia él todavía en el escenario.

¡Su-Sunimasen, Uchiha-san! – pidió Hinata, viniendo con los diabolos en sus brazos. Subió al escenario y se los entrego a su primo que solo agarro un par de palos verdes con el diabolos de mismo color y empezó a balancearlo por la cinta que unía los dos palos, ágilmente.- P-Pero es que…nos agarraron por sorpresa, y…nos sorprendimos un poco, nada-. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y luego suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

Muy bien, entonces…muéstrenme.-prosiguió, mirando con seriedad al dúo nervioso.

¡Con permiso! – se escucho gritar desde la puerta de la habitación. Una chica morocha de ojos carmesí y vestimenta de secretaria se dio a conocer tras la puerta, con, al lado, un hombre de coleta seguido de un hombre medio gordo y un rubio, que, los tres, poseían trajes de conserje y parecían que fueron arrastrados por la secretaria hasta ese lugar. La morocha parecía agitada, puesto que jadeaba al tratar de respirar.

Prontamente los recién llegados se acomodaron y se quedaron observando al dúo de Hyuugas que los miraban. Uno: seguro y frío, pero nervioso por dentro. Otra: insegura y tímida, pero por dentro también nerviosa aunque con mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder hacer el acto.

Neji se acerco al audio y rezo porque todo saliera bien. Selecciono la canción con que interpretarían su acto y se coloco en posición lo mas pronto que pudo.

_**What can i do for you?**_

Neji y Hinata se dirigieron una Mirada rápida, hacienda una postura firme con los diabolos descansando en el hilo que los sostenían. El público miraba interesado, salvo un moreno que no parecía dejarse convencer fácilmente. Cuando la música empezó hicieron como un movimiento con las manos, comenzando a mover los palos y por consiguiente al hilo que llevaba los diabolos.

**_What can i do for you? (yeah, heh)_**

**_What can i do for you? (alright)_**

_**What can i do for you?**_

La música parecía combinarse con los diabolos de ellos. Estos, volaban hacia arriba mientras los que los manejaban daban vueltas rápidamente sobre su eje. Paraban, se pasaban los diabolos, hasta cierto punto de la canción.

_**I can hear you**_

En aquella parte, los diabolos volvieron a su dueño. Todo mundo observo como ellos se movían ágilmente con sus diabolos, como parecía que se fusionaban con los movimientos del mismo. Siguiendo sus tiempos.

**_What can i do for you? (oh ohh)_**

**_What can i do for you? (ooh baby)_**

_**What can i do for you?**_

En cada frase repetida, daban unas vueltas hacia atrás. Haciendo que el público se sorprendiese que los diabolos no se cayeran sino que rápidamente se posaran en los hilos que los Hyuuga ponían velozmente al dar aquella vuelta completa. Emocionado, el público comenzó a aplaudir. Sasuke se sorprendió hacia la actitud de los artistas, pero siguió firme en su forma de evaluar.

_**Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru**_

_**Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai**_

Hinata paro de dar vueltas completas y se dirigió hacia atrás, donde los trampolines. Pronto Neji la siguió, sin sacar sus ojos del diabolo que lo acompañaba con las piruetas que hacia con las manos. El hombre se agacho y Hinata, sacando por unos momentos los ojos de su diabolos, subió rápidamente por los muslos de Neji y con ellos se impulso a sus hombros, subiéndose a ellos y continuando con los pases de diabolos entre ellos.

_**Yume ni mita katachi to wa**_

_**Nanimokamo ga chigau**_

Cuando se escucho la primera estrofa, Hinata se lanzo hacia atrás impulsada por los hombros de Neji que fuertemente la soportaron. Aterrizo en el trampolín y se vio como el diabolo perdía el control al tener a su dueña saltando sin control sobre el éste. Los que observaban se exaltaron y miraron a su jefe, quien tenía su cara mas seria al ver aquel problema. Neji miro a su prima, quien ágilmente agarro el diabolo por la cinta que unía sus palos y salto junto con su diabolo ágilmente hacia arriba, dejando boquiabiertos a los que observaban pero con una sonrisa en su primo.

_**Genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru**_

Neji la siguió en el otro trampolín allí impuesto. Los demás miraban estupefactos la escena, en especial una castaña que miraba con cierto interés las acrobacias del chico Hyuuga.

Después de aquella frase cantada, se formo un espacio musical que indico a los Hyuugas que debían dar una vuelta completa: la cual resulto exitosa. Los diabolos se quedaron volando para arriba mientras Hinata y Neji daban aquella vuelta rápidamente y luego parecía como si les hubieran avisado que caían y ellos los apaciguaran, atrapándolos en el hilo que tenían en su poder gracias a los palos que sostenían.

_**Tiaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**_

_**Maketakunai**_

_**Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni**_

_**Kikoetekuru**_

_**Kimi wa hitori jyanai**_

Y fue en la parte del estribillo que los artistas allí reunidos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como los Hyuugas se pasaban los diabolos, sin que estos se cayeran, de un hilo al otro. Mientras saltaban, ellos parecían disfrutar lo que hacían. Hasta se les había dibuja una sonrisa de confianza en sus rostro.

Neji al escuchar que se terminaba el estribillo bajo hacia el suelo ágilmente, y se arrodillo. Ya había conseguido su diabolos así que lo meneaba en su hilo profesionalmente. Hinata prontamente salto hacia los hombros de Neji, y delicadamente trato de no lastimarlo. Continúo con aquellos meneos de diabolos en su cinta, y se bajo de Neji cuidadosamente.

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Volvieron a pasarse los diabolos, haciendo que sus manos también participen en esos pases. Neji pasaba el diabolo a su prima, y ella lo agarraba con la mano y se lo devolvía, haciendo que este se lo devolviese con el impulso de la cinta que dominaba al diabolo.

_**I can hear you**_

Neji agarro por ultimo su diabolo, y Hinata el suyo. Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, haciendo unos movimientos con los pies rimando con la canción.

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Y, volviendo al mismo verso, se dispusieron a saltar hacia atrás y lanzar sus diabolos al aire. Volviendo a hacer esas vueltas cada estrofa que cantaba la chica, los diabolos aterrizaban exitosamente en los hilos de ellos cuando terminaban aquella acrobacia.

_**Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai**_

_**Nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara**_

Se detuvieron, Neji lanzo al aire su diabolo y se agacho teniendo la espalda completa para que su prima se acomodase en ella. Hinata recibió el diábolo de su primo y maniobro con los dos en su poder, avanzando hacia su primo.

_**Ima boku ni dekiru koto**_

_**Sore wa shinjiru koto...**_

_**Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru**_

Sasuke Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Al parecer ese dúo no parecía del todo aficionado después de todo, sus vueltas y acrobacias parecían las de unos profesionales. Pero no podía convencerse, todavía quedaba algo de la presentación. Aunque al ver a Hinata posarse en la espalda de Neji y éste tratando lo mejor posible de hacer que su prima no se caiga de él sacaba sus palos con el hilo sin el diabolo, cambio un poco su parecer.

_**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**_

_**Sasaeru no wa**_

_**Sou anata ga oshietekureta subete**_

_**Ima no watashi**_

_**Daraka, hitori jyanai**_

Volviendo al espectáculo, Hinata estaba pasándose los diabolos hacia Neji quien lo mejor que podía los lanzaba hacia su prima para que ella se los pasara a él. Comenzaron los aplausos, los dos parecían bastantes animados y dispuestos a seguir pero Neji había notado un cierto cansancio por su prima; si los nervios estaban comenzando a afectarlos, y eso no era nada bueno.

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Continuaron a pesar de los nervios acumulados. Se separaron artísticamente y siguieron con sus pases, aunque ahora trataban de hacerlo con más gracia.

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What what what**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Sus pasos se trasladaban desde la izquierda a derecha, queriendo dar una vuelta manzana pasándose los diabolos ágilmente. Consiguiéndolo, unos aplausos se escucharon fuertemente y ya se podían oír gritos de alientos. Parecía que el publico notaban los exhaustos que estaban los Hyuugas, por lo que tomaron aquellos alientos muy enserio y decidieron dejar los sus mejores fuerzas para el final.

_**I can hear you**_

Se sentaron rápidamente en el suelo, sin ninguna señal de equivocación mientras los diabolos volaban en el aire.

_**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**_

_**Kanjitemo**_

_**Anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru**_

_**Kizuna ga aru**_

**_Dakara, hitori jyanai_**

Neji se acostó en el suelo boca arriba, no sin antes pasar su diabolo a su prima, la cual lo recibió y se acerco a su primo. Las piernas extendidas de él dieron señal a ella para que saltara levemente hacia sus pies y que tuvieran un perfecto equilibrio entre ellos. Hinata comenzó a mala varear nuevamente con los diabolos en su poder al cabo de que Neji preparaba su participación en aquella acrobacia compleja.

_**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**_

_**Maketakunai**_

_**Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni**_

_**Kikoete kuru**_

_**Kimi wa hitori jyanai**_

Cuando volvió a repetirse, Neji impulso con sus pies a Hinata. Ella salto hacia arriba y aterrizo en el piso, pasándole el diabolo que no era suyo a Neji. Hinata levanto una pierna y comenzó a pasarse el diabolo por alrededor de ella, su primo la copio.

**_What can i do for you? (yeah, heh)_**

**_What can i do for you? (alright)_**

_**What can i do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

**_What can i do for you? (oh ohh)_**

**_What can i do for you? (ooh baby)_**

**_What can i do for you? (yeah, heh)_**

Ansiosos por terminar, toda esa última parte la utilizaron para repetir todas las acrobacias en el suelo que habían hecho. Pasándose sus diabolos, y dejando felizmente satisfecho a su jefe, pensaba que todo no podría ir mejor.

_**I can hear you**_

Pero al final casi de la canción, Hinata se le enredo el hilo de diabolo, ocasionándole un problema a Neji quien trataba de no hacerlo caer ágilmente con sus atrapadas. Parecía que no era un problema, puesto que quedaba muy bien con el pequeño momento musical de la canción que le daba el final.

_**I can hear you!**_

Finalmente, al terminarse, Neji tiro los dos diabolos hacia arriba los cuales fueron atrapados por ellos. Hinata agarro el azulado, y Neji el verde. Entrelazaron sus palos con el hilo impuesto y levantaron las manos donde tenían los diabolos dando por finalizada su actuación.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que se escucharon oír los aplausos, chiflidos, y demás hacia el gran espectáculo que habían dado. Felices, se cayeron al suelo exhaustos y jadeando fuertemente. Se miraron y Neji agarro la mano de su prima fuertemente.

L-Lo lo-logramos…Hin-Hinata-sama.- felicito el castaño a su prima, la cual se limito a abrazarlo felizmente. Este le correspondió rápidamente, frotándole la espalda con su mano al ver su acto finalizado.

¡Jo¡¿Vieron eso¡Fue fantástico¡Parecen que esto lo hacen desde que nacieron! – aplaudió Amaya, alegre de ver algo digno de observar.

Tienes razón, Erizawa-san- acentio Gaara, al lado de ésta, aplaudiendo apagadamente pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

¿Y¿Qué dices, Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto, al lado del jefe del Teatro quien estaba aplaudiendo lentamente.

No están mal, entraran al elenco- aviso Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos sonriente. Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que fue escuchado por una rubia acróbata que se alegro al saber la noticia, corriendo al dúo de Hyuugas que seguían abrazados.

¡Oigan¡Uchiha-san les ha permitido trabajar aquí¡Muchas felicidades! – Hinata y Neji prontamente se separaron y se miraron sorprendidos pero seguidamente sonrieron felices al poder conseguir su sueño.

Poco a Poco toda la gente allí reunida supo la noticia por anuncio de Sasuke y se fueron todos a felicitar a los nuevos miembros del Teatro. Los que pronto se harían llamar: El dúo de los maravillosos diabolos.

* * *

**Que trabajito me dio este cap, no se si va a hacer el unico que sea tan extenso como este x.x. Kyaa¿ya adivinaron la canción?, jajaja, descuiden...se las doy ahorita xD.**

**Real Emotion - Final Fantasy X-2 **

**Ojala que la bajen, yo la recomiendo esta muy buena ;). Digo, para asi tambien poder imaginarse el flor de acto que hize con los Hyuugas jajaja!. Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**¡Contesto reviews!:**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: ¡Buenas:D ¡Wueno , aqui tienes el elenco completo! O eso es lo que pienso hasta ahora...jejeje. Descuida, yo a Naruto le quero muchio asi que ira mejorando a medida que mejore la historia..¿si?, asi que tranquila. Bueno, creo que o tarde tanto..no?. Aqui tienes el cap 3, ojala los hayas disfrutado y muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!.**

**DRAK-GONUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai¡Wuaaaaa, hace tanto que no te veo! -llorando- ningun mail tuyo...no se ni como estas¿como, neh, neh?. Que suerte que te gusto como estan todos los perso, y sip...acertaste en una de las que dices con Gaara-kun, ya te habras dado cuenta de que es..¡un mago! jajaja, ojala te haya gustado tambien los nuevos perso con sus trabajos alli. Los concerjes los eleji asi porque les pega el trabajito, aunque no se si despues los mejorare o tendre mas drama con eso xD jejeje...soy muy mala n-ó. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review!.**

**Mede of Scripio: ¡Konichiwa!. Descuida mejor dejar un review que no dejar, neh?jajaja!. Que bn que te gusto todo, aqui tienes el cap 3 :P. Y sip...pos ya va mucha gente que me dice que se parece a kaleido star pero...¿acaso es igual? nuuu xD jajaja, solo se parecen en las acrobacias...¿dices eso, nu?...jajaja. Que bn que te gusto muchio! y te gusto el tema?, viste que es muy lindo? a mi me encanta!. ¿Fui muy complicada en las acrobacias de Neji y Hinata? porque me mate describiendo x.x...kyaa!!. ¡Ojala hayas disfrutado el cap 3, y muchisimas gracias por tu lindo review!.**

**Lizirien: Neeeh ya te extrañaba!. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! ojala la proxima ves estes menos ocupada :D pero igual muchas gracias!. A decir verdad queria un review mas largo, porque me encanta cuando opinas jajaja!.**

**Tati-chan: ¡Ya te encontre en youtube! Je, que alegria que tambien te gusten mis videos.Ooh ya veo, yo tuve esa mala experiencia con un GaaSaku (diagt! que asco de pareja por dios! pobre mi Gaara-kun!). Jajaja, parece que ahora todos estan con CheChe pero bueno...aqui esta el cap 3, ojala lo hayas disfrutado!. Jajaja me alegra que te hayan gustado los perso, jejeje...tu inner tiene razon? xD yo haria lo mismo!. Bueno di un pequeño GaaHina momento no muy entendible pero espero que hayas fijado cual es¡muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!.**

**cheche: Pues no, aqui regreso...y con otro cap!. Gracias de nuevo por el regaño, sin ti no se que hubiera pasado con historia, y mas que ahora me di cuenta cuanto me gusta para seguirla. Pues Gaara salio mas en este cap, ojala lo hayas notado y te haya gustado. Y pues...con Neji no se muy bien con que se quedara, pero no creo que solo...aunque no se...xD depende si quieres que meta una OC...y no creo que agrade jejeje :P. ¡Muchisimas gracias por otro mensajito tuyo!.**

**Bueno...quiero desearle a todo mundo Feliz navidad y año nuevo, ojala estes muy bien con todas sus familias..y ojala la psen maravilloso y se diviertan. ¡Ojala les den muchos regalos y amor!. **

**Y como siempre digo, gracias a toda la gente bonita que me deja review y a las que no me dejaron todavia pues las invito a que me dejen uno!. ¡Desde ya nada mas que decir¡Nos vemos en el proximo cap!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	4. Nuevos miembros El secreto del Jefe

**Capitulo4:**_ "Nuevos miembros. El secreto del jefe"_

-¡Yuju! – grito Hinata saliendo del teatro, extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo felizmente. Parecía estar oscureciendo, y su trabajo ya había terminado por hoy.- ¡Entramos, Entramos! – festejo junto con su primo Neji, el cual se dejaba llevar de la agarrada de su prima feliz a dar vueltas como dos niños pequeños.

Hinata no podía explicar con palabras la gran alegría que sentía. Su sueño de entrar a ese teatro que desde pequeña había mirado desde lejos, y no podía alcanzar, se estaba cumplido. Desde aquella vez que vio las fantásticas, y para esa época para ella, mágicas personas que hacían revolcar su corazón de emoción al ver aquellas maravillosas acrobacias, ahora podría experimentar en carne propia lo que seria hacerlas. Esas acrobacias que pronto aprendió, junto con su primo. Y que gracias a él y a eso, había cumplido su sueño. Gracias a él y su padre, que aunque sus destinos era trabajar para el restaurante del mismo siempre la apoyo.

Los ojos de su padre siempre fueron de desaprobación a aquel sueño hecho realidad, pero siempre le daba ánimos. Un poco de ella se decepcionaba al no ver su padre completamente feliz como ella, pero mientras la apoyaba ella se sentía segura.

Las manos de Hinata se soltaron de las de Neji y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal a su casa. Estaba tan emocionada, que no noto que su primo Neji no la seguía. Fue tanta la velocidad que tomo que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del mismo.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso que cierta peliazulada se percato de la no presencia de su primo, y fue tema de preocupación por un tiempo de la chica allí perdida entre la gente. Busco por los lados de la esquina que había pasado, y miro con desesperación por entre la gente; no teniendo éxito en su búsqueda. Aterrada, volvió al teatro pero no encontró a su primo. Ya no sabiendo que hacer puso dos manos en su boca y trato de pensar en la situación en la que estaba.

-_"¿Y si no me vio y se volvió a casa¿Se habrá perdido? No, Neji-niisan conoce bien el camino a casa. ¿Estará bien que me vaya sin él¡Que hice!"_ – los nervios la estaban controlando, y no sabia por donde ir. Quedándose allí como una estatua no se dio cuenta de cierta mano que le toco el hombro ocasionándole una exaltación casi de muerte a la chica que miro con susto a la persona que la había sorprendido, encontrando con un pelirrojo de traje negro.

- Hey¿Por qué tan asustada? Soy yo, Gaara.- dijo con total tranquilidad viéndola extrañado. Hinata suspiro para tranquilizarse, pero aun estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Lo siento mucho. Es que….perdí a mi primo, y no se si fue a mi casa o esta perdido y no se como hacer…y esto…y esto...es todo culpa mía.- murmuro rápidamente aunque la ultima ya estaba con un tono mas triste.- Si yo….no hubiese corrido tan lejos de él…no se hubiese ido-. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizar, pero una mano en su mejilla hizo sorprenderla. Subió la vista y miro unos ojos aguamarina que la observaban serios pero con confianza.

- Tranquila, de seguro lo encontraras. No se habrá ido muy lejos.- le respondió para que se tranquilizara. Ella asintió y trato de volverse a calmar, respirando y exhalando pausadamente. El pelirrojo solo la observo callado pero luego, durante mucho silencio, decidió ayudar a la chica-. Bueno, te acompañare hasta tu casa. Hasta estas horas la ciudad se vuelve un lugar peligroso. ¿De acuerdo?- Hinata se volvió hacia Gaara un poco sorprendida, pero al ver que alguien se preocupaba por su problema decidió aceptar la ayuda del mago.

- Ha-Hai –acepto haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al pelirrojo que seguía firmemente parado con parecer serio y con una de sus sonrisas mas dulces sonrisas, termino su agradecimiento hacia él.- muchas gracias por ayudarme.- El pelirrojo la miro por un rato, tranquilo y sereno, luego se saco su galera de la cabeza y su brazo se dirigió frente a su estomago; agachándose un poco enfrente de la chica.

- Descuide señorita, estoy para servirle.- respondió bajando su cabeza completando aquella reverencia educada que le hacia a Hinata. Esta, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, no noto que un sonrojo se le daba por las mejillas por lo cual fue tema de mirada de un cierto pelirrojo cuando volvió a su estado normal frente a ella.- ¿Algún problema, señorita?-. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate al ver que se había quedado como niña baba mirándolo, y luego negó rápidamente hacia la pregunta del pelirrojo. Su corazón había estado latiendo rápidamente, y no sabia porque. Aquella sensación hizo que su corazón estuviese un poco más calido de lo normal, pero por la situación, no le había dado mucho caso.

Terminada la charla, Gaara y Hinata se dirigieron a la casa de la chica rápidamente. Por el camino hablaban sobre el tema del trabajo, Gaara le comentaba acerca de cómo era la vida allí adentro y como podía "salvarse" de algunas personas molestas del lugar. También le había dicho sobre los que integraban el elenco, la parte de escenografia, practicas de danzas y actos y, también sin olvidar, la parte de la música y la ropa que le daban la magia completa a aquel teatro.

Hinata había disfrutado cada palabra que le había dicho, sin olvidar que ella también contó parte de su vida. Le contó sobre sus entrenamientos con Neji, con el cual había agarrado un intenso cariño por ser el único pariente que se alisto a ayudarla por tener los mismo objetivos.

- Y yo que pensaba que era su novio.- aclaro Gaara, dándose cuenta de sus peculiares ojos-. Pero que tonto que no me di cuenta cuanto se parecían- respondió seguidamente, mirando hacia delante: divisaba un restaurante llamado "Hyuuga", que por su apellido, pensó que era propiedad de ella.

- No, no. Nosotros somos primos, nos criamos desde pequeños. Así que ya nos conocemos muy bien-. Hinata rió inocentemente hacia los pensamientos del pelirrojo, el cual se limito a sonreír en su interior al ver esa sonrisa llena de pureza y timidez.

- ¿Y sus padres¿No tiene hermanos?-. Esa pregunta hizo que Hinata disminuyera un poco su paso, su mirada se colocase un poco mas debajo de lo normal y que sus ojos mostrasen un brillo extrañadamente raro. Gaara, arrepentido de haber preguntado eso, solo se limito a quedarse un poco callado para luego decir:- Lo siento, no creía que…

- Mi Madre murió cuando yo tenia 5 años…Tengo un padre que es dueño de aquel restaurante.- prosiguió apagadamente la Hyuuga, señalándole aquel restaurante que anteriormente Gaara había observado. El mismo se callo, escuchando a la chica, no quería perturbarla más. Suponiendo que si seguía hablando lo empeoraría.- su nombre es Hiashi Hyuuga. Y pues, tengo una hermanita…-.La peliazul guardo un poco de silencio-…pero…esta hospitalizada.

Gaara entrecerró sus ojos un poco apenado de su atrevimiento tan mal educado. Los ojos de Hinata lo habían conmovido y de cierta forma se sentía identificado con ella

- Era una atleta muy conocida….pero no se porque, alguien desconocido le disparo…y entro en un shock muy malo, hasta después de la operación en donde le quitaron la bala que le hirió parte del pecho. Hasta Hoy los médicos dicen que entro en un estado vegetativo por la caída emocional tan grande que le ocasiono no volver a hacer deportista por tener herido uno de sus pulmones, y no se cuando despertará.-continuo parándose enfrente de la puerta del restaurante, al lado de Gaara. El silencio reino a la pareja allí reunida.

-…lo siento…-dijo Hinata rompiéndolo por completo y mirando sonriente a Gaara que se había quedado viendo un punto ciego pensando en lo doloroso que era eso, y en lo que significaba para ella ese tipo de problema emocional. Los ojos de él volvieron a mirar los tristes de la chica que ahora trataban de aparentar estar felices-. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Me gusto mucho hablar con usted-. El mago asintió tranquilo y serio, aunque aun un poco pensativo.

La voz de él iba a escucharse cuando la puerta del local fue abierta rápidamente y un hombre abrazo fuertemente a la chica allí parada. Gaara pudo notar que era su primo, así que solo se limito a quedarse callado y observar la escena de preocupación que estaba haciendo una persona que se preocupaba por aquella chica.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente a Neji, notando lo preocupado que estaba.

- Hinata-sama…-. Neji la aparto y la miro a los ojos, muy preocupado-. ¿Dónde se había metido? Hiashi-sama y yo estábamos por llamar a la policía y…

- Perdón. Lo siento de verdad Neji-niisan. Estaba tan feliz que no note ni con quien estaba, le ruego que me disculpe -.Hinata se inclino apenada frente a su primo, quien la observo un poco sorprendida a la acción que tomo su prima. Neji suspiro, pero luego sonrió levemente al ver que su prima se encontraba bien.

- Esta bien, no se preocupe. Lo más importante es que esta ahora sana y salva-. La chica se levanto sonriente.

- Y todo gracias a Gaara-san.-dijo, dando por extraño el rostro de Neji al formarse por el nombre del mago que acababa de conocer.

Una extraña tos hizo que el confundido se diese vuelta hacia la persona que aun no había notado. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco pero luego sonrió agradecido.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarla, Gaara-san-. Gaara acentio hacia el agradecimiento-.Perdón las molestias que le haya ocasionado mi prima-. Hinata lleno un poco sus cachetes de mala gana pero no dijo nada. Gaara rió por dentro al verla así y luego asintió hacia la disculpa que le daba aquel hombre.

- Descuide, fue un placer cuidarla. Su prima es muy agradable-explico y miro indirectamente a Hinata quien sonreía para si completamente feliz, al parecer había recuperado esa felicidad que se le había escapado minutos antes.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Nuevamente felicidades por entrar al elenco, nos vemos.- Y con una mano levantada en forma de despedida, el mago desapareció entre la multitud que ya había.

Neji, al no ver mas al mago, se dio medio vuelta y miro con cara de pocos amigos a su prima; la cual lo recibió como un simple regaño de mirada con una gotita de nerviosismo en su cabeza.

- La próxima vez sé mas cuidadosa, pensé que estabas aquí y me desesperé al no encontrarte.- dijo Neji, cruzando de brazos enfadado.

- ¡Lo siento! Ya te dije que lo siento¡¿Qué mas puedo hacer para que me perdones, Neji-niisan?! – contesto una triste Hinata al ver el rostro enojado de su primo. Sus ojos brillaron suplicantes ante su primo; el cual se aparto un poco hacia atrás con un aura de mal agüero por la cara de perrito abandonado que le hacia su prima.- Gomen nasai…Neji-niisan.

- ¡Ya, Ya! Entendí, entendí – termino el aludido, abriendo la puerta del local.- Pero la próxima vez no te separes de mi, Hiashi-sama de verdad que estaba muy preocupado.

- ¡Haaai! –acentio volviendo a su estado normal, siguiendo a su primo hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Varios aplausos se escucharon cuando entraron; varias personas detrás de la caja registradora eran los que los causaban. En las mesas del local había unos platos llenos de comida, de los cuales Neji, no se había percatado de su presencia al haber entrado anteriormente; por lo que pensó que los había puesto cuando él se había ido.

Hiashi, un hombre con los mismos ojos que los primos pero con el pelo castaño-moreno igual que Neji, vestido con un traje de camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, se acerco hacia Hinata y la abrazo fuertemente. Luego, miro al chico que tenia al lado de él y le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

- Tu padre de seguro estaría muy feliz por esto…-le susurro al acercarse a su oído, para así su prima no los oyese. Neji se quedo un poco en sus recuerdos, pero luego sonrió satisfecho aunque con melancolía.

- ¿Ot-Otosa-ma?- dijo Hinata al sentir el abrazo de su padre.

Hiashi, al dejar de abrazar a su hija, la miro orgulloso.

- Muy bien hija, eso esperaba de ti.- le felicito, lo que hizo que una cierta Hyuuga se alegrara mucho al tener la aprobación de su padre a poder cumplir su sueño libremente. Salto hacia él y lo abrazo.

- ¡Muchas gracias Otosama!- grito una feliz Hinata, siendo recibida por su padre, terminando en un abrazo paternal que era muy bien apreciado por los que observaban.

Los invitados eran parte de la familia del chico y de la chica. Prontamente empezó la fiesta y estos empezaron a dispersarse en el restaurante, sentarse, charlar con Neji y Hinata y disfrutar por el sueño realizado de un par de chicos que eran muy importantes para ellos.

Los felicitados la habían pasado muy bien, ya que, pasando con sus familiares aquella fiesta que se tenían bien merecida, pudieron estar preparados para lo que le vendría el día siguiente en el Teatro Konoha.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Y los rayos del sol no habían tardado en posarse sobre una ventana semi-abierta y alumbrar una cama vacía. El propietario se encontraba en la cocina de aquella casa, preparándose para ir a su trabajo. 

Acomodaba su corbata color azul marino, y se empezaba a poner los botones, de su camisa, en su ojal correspondiente, cuando el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar; éste estaba en su dormitorio únicamente. Termino rápidamente con su acción y abrió la puerta de su habitación, agarrando el teléfono y descolgándolo.

- ¿Diga? – pregunto al tener por fin el teléfono puesto en su oído.

- ¿Uchiha-sama?, le queríamos avisar que ya puede venir a visitar a su hermano. El horario de visita nuevo es el siguiente…-los ojos del Uchiha miraron por la habitación rápidamente y vieron que ya había un papel y una lapicera cerca para las emergencias, los agarro y escucho los horarios que le decía la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

- Bueno, gracias señorita. ¿Molesta si voy ahora? – pregunto seriamente.

- No, no, en absoluto. Itachi-san estará feliz de verlo-. Sasuke contesto con un "si" medio serio y melancólico.

- Entonces estaré por allí, gracias de nuevo -. Y Sin esperar respuesta, corto.

Salio de su casa lo más rápido que pudo y paso por una florería. Compro un ramo pequeño de jazmines y poco después se dirigió a un hospital; el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de su casa.

Cuando entro fue hacia la recepción, siendo recibido por una enfermera de físico un poco ancho y de pelos castaños con ojos amarillentos. Parecía que lo hubiera estado esperando todo aquel tiempo que tardo entre que colgó el teléfono y fue a la florería.

- Buenos días, Uchiha-sama- y al escuchar aquella voz, se dio cuenta de era la misma chica con la cual había hablado no mucho tiempo atrás.

- Buenos días –saludo sin muchas ganas y en tono serio, como siempre lo hacia.

- Venga por aquí, sígame por favor – pidió la enfermera y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo donde varias enfermeras y médicos pasaban por su lado.

Se quedo viendo las puertas que pasaban por al lado de él. No era hace mucho que venia hace lugar, ni siquiera había venido si no fuese por el accidente que tuvo su hermano. Pero su hermano era su hermano, y por más que no quería sabia que no podía ocultar su preocupación. Y por mucho que odiaba los hospitales, tenía que preocuparse a ir a éste para visitarle.

Pensó nuevamente; lo complicado que era vivir solo, trabajar casi todo el día y encima mantener un teatro reconocido con ya muchos salarios que controlar y señores que querían comprar a sus acróbatas o simplemente "alquilarlos" para sus eventos. Todo esto era para mantenerse, pero igual se sentía solitario al tocar el suelo de su casa. Le gustaba la soledad, si, pero ya se resultaba excesiva y desde que su hermano estaba internado en aquel lugar lo único que hacia era comer, ir a uno que otro lado en sus días libres, y descansar. Una vida normal y corriente, no más que solitaria, pensaba el chico.

Una puerta que se abría hizo que los pensamientos de Sasuke se dispersaran un poco, al parecer habían llegado. La enfermera le indico con una mano hacia dentro, por lo que Sasuke no tardo mucho tiempo en entrar y observar a la persona que se encontraba allí, acostada; dormitando y con un aparato respiratorio en su boca. Enseguida reconoció que era su hermano mayor, Itachi.

- Llámeme si necesita algo. Mi nombre es Yumi.- se presento rápidamente la enfermera, antes de irse.

Sasuke observo por unos minutos la puerta cerrarse. Al verla completamente cerrada, se acerco al florero donde yacían unos lirios en él, esto tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro pero no se inmuto para nada en su rostro. Coloco cuidadosamente entre los lirios, los jazmines blancos y luego se sentó en una silla que estaba un poco más cerca de la cabecera de la camilla.

- ¿Sabes?, los negocios me están matando…-susurro calladamente a su hermano.

Sabiendo que no le respondería, solo se limito a sonreír con ironía y a observar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano sobre la camilla.

El accidente de Itachi le había ocasionado muchos problemas, de los cuales ahora estaba tratando de resolver. Su padre, ese maldito que siempre lo había despreciado y dado por segundo; ahora al accidente de su hermano mayor enseguida se ablando con él y le había pedido que se encargue de aquel teatro que por años había estado dentro de la familia Uchiha. Principalmente el que se encargaría del teatro iba a ser Itachi, pero al tener ese accidente, se le fue pasado a Sasuke. Pero él no estaba muy contento de esto, odiaba aquella tradición y odiaba estar encerrado siempre en el mismo lugar. Siempre solo, siempre despreciado por su padre; aunque este lo ocultará muy bien sabía que le tenía mucho rencor por el accidente de Itachi. Claro que por su culpa su hermano estaba así, en esa camilla. Pero por mucho que estaba arrepentido, no podía remediar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Mordió su labio inferior y maldijo mentalmente a todos aquellos problemas. Estaba internamente desesperado por solucionarlos, y al encontrarse solo, nada mas teniendo el apoyo de su madre, no podía soportarlo. Él quería terminar con todo aquello, pero no podía caer débil ante su padre y menos decepcionar a su hermano después de lo que le había hecho.

Un grito de alegría que había salido de la puerta, hizo exaltar un poco al Uchiha allí pensativo, y se sorprendió mucho; y ahora si se le notaba, al ver a la persona que había aparecido ni bien se abrió lo que impedía ver quien era el propietario de aquel grito de felicidad.

* * *

**¡Hola!. Bueno, este cap fue del que mas me preocupe en seguir y todo...xD jaja no se porque...pero me agarro una inspiracion o.O y nada...me puso a revisarlo (cosa que hago no muy a menudo) y nada...espero que les guste :D. Y esto...bueno, queria decir que si no lo acutalizo es porque estoy de vacaciones (si, quiero descansar xD) pero no se preocupen por yo los sigo en una libreta ( a toods mis fanfics, incluso a los mas dejados xD) y nada...que por ahi vuelva y me ponga a escribir todo lo de mi libreta a la compu y por ahi tenga todos mis fanfics bien acutalizados xD. **

**Esperando a que les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mi, respondo reviews n-n:**

**cheche: ¡Hola, mi querida salvadora! Y pues...a Neji veré que le hago¡que suerte que te ha gustado el cap¡Aqui tienes otro para que lo disfrutes¡Muchisimas gracias por el review¡Matta nee!.**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: hola!!! n.n. ¡Si¡¿te gusto mucho, verdad?! n-n que suerte! Hina y Neji son los mejores! D jajaja. Wii¿viste? Gaara is so cute n-n como mago, que suerte que te han gustado los trabajos del trio de Suna xD Pues, pues el tiempo lo dirá...pero te digo una cosa?, Temari conocé bastante bien a Gaara, solo eso te digo xD (no pienses mal, eh! jeje) y pues nada...aqui tienes el prox cap, y ojala te haya gustado n-n. ¡Gracias por el review¡Sayou!.**

**Lizirien: ¡Hola Lizirien-chan!. Que bn que te gusto todo! y la intérprete...gracias! no me acordaba el nombre xD y etto...esta bien, trataré de buscar alguna de esas chicas haber si me gustan las canciones (aunque tengo de ellas, pero de la Ayumi es una muy deprimente y de Utada bueno, no se, veré si pongo alguna xD). Esta ves no hubo ninguna cancion, tenia que centrarme un poco en la vida del jefecito xD. ¡Que bn que tus clases ya finalizaron! Perdon por pedirte que hagas mas reviews largo, pero sabes que?, me gustan asi, disculpame mi estupides jaja. Te comprendo de eso del "gran capitulo" xD porque a veces me pasa, pero si tengo algo que decir lo digo jejeje , como tú n-n. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews¡See ya!.**

**Mede of Scripio: ¡Konichiwa, Sango-chan!. Joo que lindo review me has dejado! bueno, espero que a medidad de la historia tus dudas se aclaren n-n. ¡Que suerte que te gusten mis fics, y muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas¡Kya! me dan muchos mas animos y inspiración tus reviews¿sabias? te lo agradesco mucho. Y haber...¿tendra mucha musica? porque no quiero que te duré un Gb en la compu por toda la musica que voy a poner xD jajaja, aunque en este cap no haya nada :P jejeje. Bueno, muchisisisimas gracias por tu lindo review!. ¡Nos vemos!.**

**DRAK-GONUS: ¡Hola-Senpai! Cuanto tiempo! wwuaa! te extraño muchisimas! (no sabes cuanto T-T) Kyaa¿viste cuando me llega la inspiracion lo que puedo hacer? muchisimas gracias y que suerte que te ha gustado mucho el cap!. Kyaaa!! esa computadora quiero que la tengas Ya! T-T asi te puedes comunicar ya mas rapido conmigo, Alba-senpai!. Que bn que te gusto todito, y lo de Temari..juas eso ya lo vas a ver, se me ocurrieron unas cosas muy buenas! Que bn que me puedes dejar mensajes largo, aunque te digo que sean largo o cortos me gustan igual 3. ¡Arigatou por tu review¡Me levantaste el ánimo! jejeje. ¡Nos vemos por los e-mails¡Chauchis!.**

**tati-chan: Buenas y santas Tati-chan!. Ooh fue raro? jajaja, si creo que tamb concideré el mini-momento GaaHina medio rarito xD, y etto...y bueno Temari conoce a su hermanito que le vamos a hacer jejeje (porque será que en casi todos los reviews me dijeron lo mismo? jeje) . ¡Kya! que bn que te gusto, a mi me encanta esa cancion n-n, y que bn que te gusto la presentacion!. Buenuu...yo aclaré arriba, espero que puedas comprenderme...pero creo que Hyuuga´s Love lo voy a actualizar antes de irme...tengo unos problemas con ese fic, pero lo voy a solucionar n-n. Joo que mala suerte que no me puedas escribir ( extrañaré tus reviews T-T) pero...o.o!!! vaya xD no pensaba que te gustaban tanto!! jejeje bueno, bueno, a mi me gustaria hacer algo pero estoy limitda xD ¡¿te vas a vivir a paraguay? kyaa!! estamos casi cerquita (joo yo estoy en Argentina xD pero son paises cercanos, no crees?) jejeje. Que suerte que te han gustado mis videos, me esfuerzo mucho en cada uno x.x. Bueno, espero que puedas leer este cap como puedas (jeje) y que te haya gustado n-n. ¡Nos vemos pronto!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan¡Hola Ukio-chan¡Tanto tiempo!. Jee...creo que te comprendo, pero no me ha pasado ese castigo aun n-nU. Jeje, mira, a Naruto-chan le voy a tener una sorpresa que de seguro a todos los fans del rubito le van a gustar xD. Jeje yo y mis indesciones, creo que dejo a los demas asi ¿no crees? haber..será GaaHina o SasuHina o KibaHina o viceversa xD jeje. Mira Koda Kumiko lo que use en lo de Neji y Hinata era, y no, no importa lo demas...solo la musica, neh? xD jeje. Jajaja xD descuida Ukio-chan a todos nos agarra esos dias de estar medio-bakas o bakas totales (creeme, yo tengo mucho XD) ¿Como es el tamañano del Teatro? pues...es grande jejeje, Gaara tiene mas espacio para hacer mas espetaculo ( ya verás lo que será n-n) y lo demas tienen mas espacio para hacer sus cosas jejeje. Etto...ya verás como se desarrolla todo en los actos y demas...jeje, espero que pueda haberte desecho la duda n-n. Y algo parecido, pero me gusta escribir en todo momento, solo que falta inspiracion xD jaja, creo que en mis vacaciones voy a tener mucha y escribiré mucho en la libreta n-n lo ultimo será que tenga que pasar todo a la compu x.x..fuu pero de seguro lo hago, xD. Y bueno, yo creo que si se convierte en obligacion ya tendriamos que ser todos unos escritores profesionales, no? jajaja por ahora esto es un hobbie y es por diversion n-n (a eso de los retrasos de caps, etc) sino tendriamos que exprimir nuestra inspiracion al maximo todo el tiempo (si es que somos escritores) o es lo que pienso, jeje. ¡Gracias por los consejos y por este review tan largo y bonito n-n¡Ojala te haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por leerme¡Adiocito!**

**Etto...¿y como repetirlo?: Los que no me dejan review estan libres de hacerlo o no xD, y lo que me dejan; de verdad se los agradesco mucho, no se que haria sin ustedes (tengo que repetirlo, porque quiero a toda la gente que lo hace n//n ) y esto...ya nos veremos por el proximo cap.**

**¡Cuidense todos!**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


End file.
